wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon
The Pantheon is the collective term for all of the gods of the current Recurrence. They are advised by Ananke. The members change with each Recurrence,For example, Susanoo appeared during the 1920s Recurrence, but not during the 2010s Recurrence. Likewise, Baphomet did not appear before the 2010s Recurrence. and come from a variety of different cultures and religions. They appear to be able to switch genders between Recurrences.E.g. Morrigan, Lucifer and Woden all switched genders between the 1830s and 2010s Recurrences. The only gods to appear in each cycle are known to be Minerva, who takes on the persona of Ananke at the end of each cycle, and Persephone, whose head is removed by Ananke early in each cycle unknown to the other Gods. Pantheon Members 2010s= Baal.jpg|Baal, the Canaanite storm god, formerly Valentine Campbell|link=Baal Lucifer-wicked-divine.jpg|Lucifer, the Christian devil, formerly Eleanor Rigby. Head taken by Ananke.|link=Lucifer Sakhmet rising action.jpg|Sakhmet, a Egyptian feline war goddess, formerly Ruth Clarkson. Killed by Minerva.|link=Sakhmet Minerva imperial phase.jpg|Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom.|link=Minerva Inanna.jpg|Inanna, the Sumerian goddess of love and Queen of Heaven, formerly Zahid. Head taken by Ananke.|link=Inanna Tara-Issue5.jpg|Tara, goddess of unknown origin, formerly Aruna. Head taken by Ananke during assisted suicide.|link=Tara Woden.jpg|Woden, the Norse god of wisdom and war, formerly David Blake.|link=Woden The Morrigan.jpg|The Morrigan/Badb/Anand, the Celtic triple-goddess of war and death, formerly Marian.|link=The Morrigan Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu, the Shinto sun goddess, formerly Emily Greenaway. Killed by Sakhmet.|link=Amaterasu Baphomet.jpg|Nergal, the Sumerian god of the underworld. Goes by the name of Baphomet, formerly Cameron.|link=Baphomet Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus, the Greek god of wine, formerly Umar. Left brain-dead after Woden's betrayal.|link=Dionysus Urdr.jpg|Urdr, alongside Skuld and Verdandi, are the Norns, the Norse goddesses of fate, formerly Cassandra Igarashi and her crew.|link=Cassandra Igarashi Persephone.jpg|Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring, death, rebirth and Queen of the Underworld, formerly Laura Wilson.|link=Laura Wilson Mimir.jpg|Mimir, a Norse god of wisdom and knowledge, formely Jon Blake.|link=Jon Blake Notes: * While Mimir is a true god of the Recurrence, his place was stolen by his father, pretending to be Woden with Ananke's help. * Persephone, although the rightful 12th goddess, is not considered a true member of the Pantheon. Her position is, technically, Minerva's. * Although Baal is identified as Baal Hadad, his true identity is Baal Hammon. |-|1920s= 1920 Baal.jpg|Baal, the Canaanite storm god, an elitist aesthete. Killed by Amaterasu.|link=Baal 1920 Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu, the Shinto sun goddess, an actress. Killed by Amon-Ra in a willing sacrifice.|link=Amaterasu 1920 Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer, the Christian devil, a social climber. Killed by Set.|link=Lucifer 1920 Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo, the Shinto storm and sea god, a comedy actor. Sacrificed in the core sacrament by Minerva.|link=Susanoo 1920 Morrigan.jpg|The Morrigan, the triple Celtic goddess of war and death. Head taken by Ananke and sacrificed in the core sacrament by Minerva.|link=The Morrigan 1920 Neptune.jpg|Neptune, the Roman god of the sea, a former soldier. Killed by Baal.|link=Neptune 1920 Norns.jpg|The Norns, the Norse goddesses of fate, a trio of three intellectual students with a flying machine called Little Brother. Verdandi was killed by his brothers, Set, Woden and Baal. Urdr and Skuld were killed by Set.|link=Norns 1920 Set.jpg|Set, the Egyptian god of storms and chaos, an elitist artist. Head taken by Minerva and sacrificed in the core sacrament.|link=Set 1920 Amon-Ra.jpg|Amon-Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, artist from Harlem. Sacrificed himself alongside Amaterasu, Susanoo and Minerva.|link=Amon-Ra 1920 Woden.jpg|Woden, the Norse god of wisdom and war, formerly a Nazi sympathizer called Joseph.|link=Woden 1920 Minerva.jpg|Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom, in the form of a little girl. Survived the Recurrence and became Ananke.|link=Minerva 1920 Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus, the Greek god of wine, a living personification of cubism. Killed by Woden.|link=Dionysus Persephone 1920s.jpg|Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring, death, rebirth and Queen of the Underworld. The first among the heads used by Minerva in the core sacrament.|link=Persephone Notes: * Much like his future incarnation, Woden is not a true god but rather an imposter who is using the powers of Mimir with Ananke's help. By the end of the Recurrence, both are murdered. |-|1830s= Unknown.jpg|The Angel of Soho, an unknown god also known as Urizen, Enitharmon and Orc. Hades.jpg|Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Killed by Ananke.|link=Hades Unknown.jpg|Hestia, the Greek goddess of the hearth. Killed by a pride of suitors.|link=Hestia Inanna 1830.jpg|Inanna, the Sumerian goddess of love and Queen of Heaven. Killed by Ananke.|link=Inanna Unknown.jpg|The Lonely Sisters of the Parsonage, unknown group of triple goddesses. Lucifer 1830.jpg|Lucifer, the Christian devil. Killed by the Creature.|link=Lucifer Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams. Died after a vision (Implied to be drug overdose).|link=Morpheus Unknown.jpg|Perun, the Slavic god of thunder and lightning. Died in Petersburg.|link=Perun Thoth.jpg|Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge. Killed in Paris by an ape who took his heart.|link=Thoth Woden 1830.jpg|Woden, the Norse god of wisdom and war. Sacrificed herself to grant the Creature a conscience.|link=Woden Morrigan 1830.jpg|Morrigan, the Celtic god of war and death. Killed by the Creature.|link=The Morrigan Persephone 1830s.jpg|Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring, death, rebirth and Queen of the Underworld. Head removed by Ananke in 1830 in France.|link=Persephone Notes: * Inanna is not a true goddess, having made a deal with Ananke in exchange for godhood. Which god she replaced (and their ultimate fate, except their obvious death) is unknown. |-|1370s= Nun Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer, the Christian devil. Killed herself.|link=Lucifer Minerva 1373.jpg|Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom. Survived the Recurrence and became Ananke.|link=Minerva Persephone 1373.jpg|Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring, death, rebirth and Queen of the Underworld. Head removed by Ananke in 1371 in France.|link=Persephone Notes: * While Minerva is never named, her symbol and her status as the Maiden confirms her identity. |-|450s= Unknown.jpg|Baal Hammon, the Carthaginian god of weather.|link=Baal Hammon Dionysus 455.jpg|Dionysus, the Greek god of wine who identifies himself more with the Roman god Bacchus.|link=Dionysus Inanna 455.jpg|Inanna, the Sumerian goddess of love and Queen of Heaven.|link=Inanna Lucifer 455.jpg|Lucifer, the Christian devil who became Emperor of Rome. Killed himself when driven mad by divinity.|link=Lucifer Unknown.jpg|Minerva, the Roman goddess of wisdom. Lost in the search for the Library of Alexandria.|link=Minerva Unknown.jpg|Mithras, a Roman god who died giving his flesh for a legion to eat.|link=Mithras Unknown.jpg|Moirai, the Greek goddesses of fate. Had their fate predestined.|link=Moirai Persephone 450s.jpg|Persephone, the Greek goddess of spring, death, rebirth and Queen of the Underworld.|link=Persephone History According to Ananke, in the early days of the Pantheon, they were in constant battle with the forces of darkness. They always lost, except on one occasion, and this single victory indirectly caused the beginning of civilisation. However, once the saeculum was over, the next generation of gods returned ignorant, and lost as they had done before. They eventually won a second time, thousands of years later. They came to the decision that someone would need to stay to guide future gods, so Ananke agreed to give up her ability to inspire to assume this role. This resulted in her killing gods for thousands of years, presumably to stop the darkness. What has been seen from flashbacks, it seems the very concept of Recurrence was developed between Ananke and her sister, after Ananke had already murdered at least four gods in her search for immortality. This happened roughly six thousand years ago, and since then, 65 known Recurrences have happened, the 21st century being the 65th Role The primary role of the Pantheon is to inspire. As Amaterasu puts it, they "make life worth living, for an evening at a time". Each Pantheon tends to assume a role that is particularly influential for their generation; for example, the 2010s Pantheon are pop stars, and the 1830s Pantheon were Romantics. Nevertheless, their powers do not affect everyone, as in the case of Cassandra. According to Ananke, without the gods, the darkness returns. Godhood While the members of the Pantheon believe they are gods, Ananke claims she doesn't know for sure if they really are. Each god gains powers related to their identity and origin. They don't seem to remember their past lives.This is proven by the fact that Woden is able to trick Amaterasu into believing that her jewellery belonged to the 1920s Amaterasu. Symbols File:Shirt-1465589504-e7039e0cd55482966a4b8c0a25bd9ff8.jpg|2010s Pantheon symbols File:Symbols 1920.jpg|1920s Pantheon symbols File:Symbols 1830.jpg|1830s Pantheon symbols File:Symbols 455.jpg|450s Pantheon symbols 1373.jpg|1337 Pantheon|link=Pantheon References __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:The Recurrence